Forgotten Memories
by DeviousDomi
Summary: Derek finds a girl lying on the ground. He takes her in and they run into some problems. AU
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Life With Derek.**

**A/N: Okay, so I promised my readers of "This is not what we planned!" that I would write another LWD story, so after waiting for the bus and seeing a street lamp flicker off, I got this idea. I hope you enjoy it, and there will be many more chapters to come, but the updates might take a while seeing as I am a senior in high school and trying to get ready for graduation and then college. **

He spent his restless nights looking out the window, watching the girl by the street lamp. It wasn't that he cared about her, he had plenty women in his apartment Just as he was sure she had many men each night. He saw her come and go, night after night. Each night the outfits became smaller and the make-up became thicker.

Derek didn't know why eh was so entranced by the girl. She only looked to be sixteen. He had as much right to watch her as she did being on the streets at such a young age. He told himself that it was just his tired mind.

He was lying in bed, watching the girl, she was jittery as usual and smoking a cigarette A large SUV pulled up beside her barely covered body. She climbed in the passenger seat and the vehicle drove away. Derek thought nothing of this considering it happened several times a night.

His stomach made a strange noise, signaling that he better feed it or it would eat itself. He climbed out of bed and made his way to the kitchen in the dark. It was a small area that consisted of an old refrigerator, a gas stove, a small sink, and a microwave. He opened up one of the few cabinet and grabbed an almost empty bag of chips, setting them on the small rickety table. He grabbed a plastic glass and poured some grape kool-aide. It wasn't that he liked the stuff per-say, but it was left over from his four-year-olds visit last week. Caitlyn loved grape kool-aide.

He grabbed the chips and made his way back to his room, kool-aide in one hand, chips in another. He fell down on the bed and turned his attention towards the window.

The girl was already back and she was lying motionless by the street lamp. Derek was unsure of what to do. Finally he made his decision.

Leaving his midnight snack untouched he slipped on some shoes and a jacket and ran outside. He crossed the road, forgetting what his mother had told him about looking both ways, and ran up to the girl's small body. Different sanarios of what had happened were running through his head.

He saw that the girl's chest was moving, slowly, but she was still alive. He searched his pajama pants for his cell phone before he realized it was back in his apartment

"Shit." He muttered to himself before bending down and picking the girl up. He carried her up the three flights of stairs. The elevator had been broken long before he moved in and this was one of the times he cursed his bad luck.

As he arrived at his door he became thankful that he hadn't shut or locked his door on the way out. He walked into the darkened room and slid his arm across the wall until he found the light switch. The harsh light caused the girl in his arms to stir and he was happy that she was able to respond.

He layed her down on the well-worn couch and took his spot across from her in a recliner. There wasn't going to be any sleeping for him. He watched her as the hours went by. She never stirred. Eventually Derek fell asleep in the recliner just hours before dawn broke.

**~LWD~LWD~LWD~**

As the sun came over the horizon the girl on the couch rubbed her eyes. She had no idea where she was, or what had happened.

"What the?" She looked down at her revealing outfit. This was not acceptable for her and she got up with the intention to find more appropriate clothing.

Derek heard her wake and he himself pried his eyes open. He saw the girl looking around, horror and confusion was written all across her face.

"Who the hell are you?' She asked, horror became more prominent.

"I'm Derek. I found you knocked out on the street. I brought you back here, you must be hungry." He noticed her small frame looked unnatural.

"Well actually," The girl was cut off by the sound of her stomach.

"That's what I thought." Derek smirked. It was that smirk that had gotten him many girls in high school, and even more today. "So, what's your name?"

"Casey." The girl was apprehensive as she followed Derek into the small kitchen.

"Nice to meet you Casey. Now, what do you want to eat?"

"Um, how about some toast?" She was still hesitant to the man who had taken her in.

"What else?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Eggs?" She wasn't sure what the man had, what his intentions were, or why she was even there in the first place.

"Okay." Derek pulled the contents out of his refrigerator.

"What happened to me? Where is my mom and Lizzie?"

"I don't know. What I do know is that you stay out there by the street lamp every night. You would go with men and last night you got knocked out. I found you and brought you here." Derek explained.

"The last thing I remember is graduation." There was silence as Casey thought things over. "What is today's date?"

"October 5, 2010." Derek answered and Casey's eyes went wide.

"I graduated on May 14, 2006." Casey said with in a frightened tone. "I can't remember anything after that." Derek's face went white and the skillet he had just picked up clanged to the floor.

"We need to get you to a doctor." He stated. Casey shook her head in disagreement.

"I can't. I just want to find out what happened to me these past few years." She was rubbing her temples. "Something drastic must have happened."

**A/N: Okay, now you know what is going on. Why don't you leave a nice little review??**

**~Domi~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Nope. Not owning it. **

**A/N: Thank you to those of you who reviewed! I hope you like this! XD**

"Eat first, then we can discuss things." Derek set a plate of eggs and buttered toast in front of Casey.

"I want to find my mom." Casey didn't give up. She knew what she wanted and she was going to get it.

"Eat." It seemed Derek knew what he wanted too.

"And then we find my mom." Casey tried to make her frail body look tough, but it was futile.

"Eat and then we can discuss what we're going to do." He sat a glass of orange juice in front of her and finally took a seat across from her.

"I don't have to listen to you." Casey pushed the food away, much to her stomach's dismay.

"Please. Just eat." He pushed the plate back and Casey gazed at it longingly. She felt like she hadn't eaten in days, she probably hadn't, but she couldn't remember. It irked her that the last four years were a blank.

The two had a stair down before Casey finally gave in and picked up a piece of toast.

"Aren't you going to eat?" Casey asked between bites.

"Later." Casey ate her breakfast in silence. Her mind wandered and several times she had to hold back tears. What had happened to her? Why couldn't she remember anything? And why was this strange man taking care of her?

"Okay, I'm done eating. Now will you PLEASE help me find my mom?" Casey stood to put her dirty dishes in the sink, but Derek stopped her.

"I'll get that. You should take a shower." He took the plate from her hands.

"But you said-"

"Just shower, okay?" Casey looked at herself and she felt dirty just from looking.

"I don't have any clothes."

"Don't worry. I will leave something by the door for you. " He knew that he had kept the clothes of women who left early for a reason.

"Okay." Casey turned to leave, but turned right back around. "Where is your bathroom?"

"This way." Derek showed her to the bathroom before going into his own room.

He opened the bottom drawer to find piles of clothes women had left in haste and never came back for. He shifted through the layers of lace until he found some decent underwear and a bra he thought might fit. He then found a decent t-shirt and some jeans and added them to the pile. He closed the drawer and placed the pile of neatly folded garmets in front of the bathroom door.

"Do you have a child, or are you just a child at heart?" Casey emerged from the bathroom in the jeans and t-shirt, holding a rubber duck.

"Um, I have a child." Derek got up from the recliner and grabbed the duck Caitlyn and dubbed Maya.

"Is he a boy?" Casey wanted to know more about Derek and why he was taking care of her.

"No, her name is Caitlyn." Derek placed the duck back in the bathroom.

"Where is her mom?" Casey followed Derek to the couch.

"It's complicated." Derek pulled out a laptop as Casey sat beside him. "Now, where did you live?"

"Toronto. Where are we?"

"Odd. I grew up in Toronto as well. We're in New York." Derek began typing something in on a search engine.

"Last name?"

"McDonald." Derek hit the keys some more.

"Mom's first name?"

"Nora." Casey looked like she was about to cry. Derek figured she must be freaking out by now. Not knowing the past four years of your life would freak anyone out.

"I really wish you would let me take you to a doctor." Derek pounded the keys some more. Casey didn't know what he was trying to accomplish. She watched as page after page came up and Derek seemed like he knew what he was doing. None of it made sense to Casey, nothing did anymore. She just wanted to be at home with her mom and sister, in her bed. But it didn't look like that was going to happen any time soon. At this thought she couldn't keep the tears in.

"No, no, no! Don't cry! I'm not good with tears!" Derek didn't know what to do as the girl covered her face with her hands and fell into his shoulder. "Shh..." He patted her shoulder, still unsure of what to do with a crying girl. They stayed like that for a while. Derek decided ti would be best to let her get it out and then they would find her mother. He didn't know how, but he was going to make sure this girl was safe.

"I'm sorry." Casey finally sat up and dried her eyes. "I don't know what's going on, and I don't like it."

"It's fine." Derek closed the laptop. "I'm going to take a shower and then I'm going to take you to get some of your own clothes."

"You know where I live?"

"No, I"m taking you shopping." He left the stunned girl on the couch as he took a shower.

"DER-EK!" Casey began banging on the bathroom door. She didn't stop until he opened the door wearing nothing but a towel.

"What?"

"You can't buy me new clothes!" She scolded him.

"I have to, unless you want to wear that from now on." He went into his room and closed the door, leaving Casey out in the hall.

"Who said I'm staying with you?" She yelled through the door. "I just need to know where my mom is, and then I will leave you alone."

"Don't think you can get rid of me that easily do you?" Derek opened the door and smirked. He had his shirt in his hand instead of on his body like it should be.

"Please, I just wanna go home." She begged.

"Oh, you will. But you have me intrigued, and I want to make sure you get there safe." He pulled the shirt in his hands over his head.

"Fine." She crossed her arms over her chest and sulked her way to the couch. She plopped down and waited for Derek to take her shopping.

**A/N: Thank you for reading! You should go check out the LWD Fanfic awards. The link is on my profile! XD Review?**

**~Domi~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Life With Derek.**

**A/N: First, I want to say I'm sorry for the long wait. The writing gods cursed me with writers block. The evil plot bunnies haven't been attacking either. So, that's why this is late. **

**I also want to say thank you to everyone who has read, and a virtual hug to everyone who has reviwed! Happy Reading!**

Derek and Casey left the mall with five large bags of clothes. Derek used some of the extra money had had been saving sense high school on the girl.

"I can't believe you done this. I will pay you back. I promise." Casey threw the bags in the back of Derek's truck before climbing in the front.

"Don't worry about it, I really wish you would let me take you to see a doctor." Derek started the truck.

"Would you just give up on the damn doctor? I just want to find my mom." Casey sat back in her seat after buckling her seatbelt.

"Fine." The ride back to Derek's apartment was silent. Casey was straining to remember just one little detail about the past four years. The effort proved to be futile.

"We're going to drive to Toronto. I couldn't find any last minute flights." Derek explained as he started packing his own clothes along with Casey's in a large suitcase.

"Great. Just what I need, more quality time with you." Casey rolled her eyes. Sure she was glad that Derek was helping her find her mom, but she was sure she would have been fine alone.

"I'm letting you out of seeing a doctor until I get you to your mom's. I would be nice if I were you." Derek zipped up the large suitcase.

"Whatever, I could make it on my own." Casey mumbled as she shoved her feet into a new pair of sneakers. "I would rather make it on my own." It irked her how Derek seemed to act like he owned her.

"You could?" Derek raised a questioning eyebrow. Casey nodded her head in agreement. "So if I gave you this address ans shoved you out this door you could make it to Toronto in one piece, not have any serious problems, AND have plenty of money to make it back home?"

"Well, I don't know exactly, but-"

"See, you need me. Just admit it." Derek flashed her a smile.

"Whatever, can we just go?" Casey pulled on a coat and glared at Derek. She hated how right he was. She hated how she hand no idea what was going on in the world, and she hated how she would have been completely lost and confused if it wasn't for the stupid man. She hated that she wouldn't know what to do if it weren't for Derek.

"Yeah, go put this in the truck." Derek handed the large suitcase over the small woman. "I have to make a few calls." Casey left the apartment to find the truck. Derek pulled out his cell phone full of bite marks from when Caitlyn was younger and dialed the number that had become familiar to him in the past few years.

"Hello, Emily?" There was a sigh.

"Yes Derek?"

"I'm going to be gone for a few weeks, visiting family. I won't be able to take Caitlyn. I'm sorry." It broke his heart to bail out on the little time he had with his daughter.

"Okay, well thanks for letting me know ahead of time." Derek could hear Caitlyn giggle in the background.

"No problem. I'll let you know when I get back." the tow said their goodbyes and Derek hung up his phone. Grabbing his keys off the end table he shut off the lights and locked the door behind him as he left.

"Ready?" Derek flashed a smile at Casey as he climbed into the driver seat.

"Who did you have to call? Your boss?" Derek hit himself on the forehead and pulled out his phone yet again.

"Shit, I forgot about him." Derek's fingers stumbled over the buttons. Derek mode arrangements with his boss to take off work. After he hung up his head fell into his hands.

"What's wrong?" The man's sudden frustration had Casey worried.

"Nothing." Derek sat up and turned the key in the ignition. "Lets get going."

"Whatever you say, tough guy." Casey relaxed into the seat as they drove in silence. Time passed and Casey kept glancing warily at the man behind the wheel. She knew something was up with him, she just wasn't sure what exactly it was.

"Do you mind if I turn on the radio?" Casey broke the silence. "I mean, I know I probably won't recognize most of the songs, but it's just so silent. I can't take it." She was rambling and Derek found it amusing. He smirked as she fell silent.

"I don't mind." Casey's finger's found the buttons on the radio. She flipped back and forth between stations. Her face scrunched as she heard a horrible pop song. She quickly hit a button and it landed on a rock song she recognized.

"You like this stuff?" Derek raised an eyebrow.

"Meh." Casey shrugged.

"Oh, I thought you might actually have a decent taste in music." Derek teased. Casey was glad she had gotten him to say something. Sure he was pestering her, but it was better than nothing. She stuck her tongue out at him which caused him to chuckle. "Real mature."

"So...when are we stopping?" Casey asked casually.

"Soon, why?" Derek turned down the volume as a commercial came on.

"I have to tinkle." Casey's voice was barely above a whisper. Derek burst out into full on laughter.

"Don't laugh. It's a natural thing. And you should watch the road." Casey glared as Derek tried to stop laughing and focus on the road in front of him.

"You said tinkle!" Derek managed to get out as he turned off from the interstate.

"Now who's immature?" Casey rolled her eyes as the stopped at a gas station.

**A/N: Hmm...what can happen at a gas station?? ;) **

**Reviews? -offers cookies-**

**~Domi~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Life With Derek. **

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait. Life got a little crazy when school started back up. Sorry. Please continue reading this...it would mean a lot to me!**

Derek got out of the truck to pump some gas as Casey made her way into the large convient store. Her bladder was becoming very irritating as she followed the signs towards the bathroom. After she relieved herself she met Derek by the section full of refreshments. He was staring up at some energy drinks when she cleared her throat.

"Oh, hi. You thirsty?" He gestured to the rows of soda.

"Not really." Derek noticed her eying the chocolate milk.

"This is going to be the last stop for a while. You should get something, and some snacks." He opened the glass door and grabbed a large energy drink before turning his attention towards the potato chips.

Casey huffed and flung the door open, grabbing the chocolate mile before the door slammed shut. She was considering refusing getting back in the truck with the man when he came out of nowhere, holding a bag of funyuns in her face.

"Have some funyuns, they're fun!" She rolled her eyes before her hands fell on a bag of Doritios. They had always been her favorite.

"Can we go now?" She asked, but he just took off towards a row of candy. He was just like a small child. "Derek, you're going to by hyped up enough with the energy drink, you don't need the candy."

"Come on, get something." He grabbed a Reese's as Casey reluctantly pulled a bag of skittles from the shelf.

"Lets go." She gave him a threatening look as she followed him to the cash register where they met a perky teen girl and her not so perky friend.

"Hello, did you find everything okay?" The perky girl greeted the two.

"Yes, thank you." Derek gave her a forced smile.

"Don't scare them Emma." The not so perky girl warned.

"I'm sorry Ashley, but Mr. Martin told us that's how we're suppose to greet customers." The perky girl was ringing up the items as she defended herself.

"I also got gas." Derek mentioned while the girls exchanged their banter. Then he paid for their stuff and got out of here as fast as he could. He didn't know if the two teens were actually friends, or if they were going to be in a fist fight soon.

"Ready?' Derek put on a bright smile as he started the engine.

"Yes." Casey fidgeted with the radio again as they drove away from the convient store. They rode in silence as they munched on their snacks. Casey eventually fell asleep and Derek couldn't bring himself to wake her up to see if she was hungry when his stomach was making some strange noises. He tied ignoring it, but it kept growing louder.

"What's that noise?" Casey stretched her arms above her head.

"My stomach." Derek spotted a restaurant and pulled into the parking lot.

"What time is it?" Casey noticed the sky had grown noticeably darker since she had fallen asleep.

"Seven." Derek cut the engine.

"Wow, I slept for three hours." Casey remembered hearing the time announced on the radio before drifting off to sleep.

"You snored pretty loud too." He opened the door and climbed out of the truck while Casey mimicked his actions.

"I do not snore!" She sounded offended as she followed Derek into the small local restaurant. Their banter continued as the bell above the door rang, announcing their entrance.

"Hello! Welcome to the Downtown Diner, how are you today?" A spunky blond greeted them.

"Great, thanks." Derek gave a small smile. He noticed that everyone was giving them strange looks. This place obviously didn't get many travelers, seeing as most other people opted for fast food stops.

The perky blond turned out to be the waitress who knew everyone there. She led them to a table while they received a few dirty looks.

"I don't think we should be here." Casey whispered from behind her menu after the waitress left.

"We'll eat them leave." Derek whispered back. Casey just nodded her head in agreement.

The two ordered their plates full of food and tried to quickly scarf it down. They knew most of the people there didn't accept them. Some of the looks they were getting from a group of men in flannel shirts creeped Derek out. He relaxed a little after the men left, and tried enjoying his plate of food.

After their plates were cleared Derek paid the bill and led Casey back to the truck. He kept his arm tightly around her waist, afraid something might happen to the frail woman.

"What are you doing in this part of town?" One of the men that had been glaring at them in the diner came up them.

"Just wanting some food." Derek averted his eyes.

"This isn't a safe part of town to be in." The man's raspy voice creeped Casey out. She now clung to Derek's side, rather than pull away like she had been.

"We're just leaving." Derek tried to walk around the man and too his truck, but the man stepped in front of him.

"I don't think you are."

"Please, just let us go and you won't see us around here again.

"Oh, don't play dumb Casey, you know that's not how things work around here." The burly man shocked both Casey and Derek when he said her name.

"Excuse you?" Casey placed a hand on her hip. "I don't know who in the hell you think you are, but you don't have any right to talk to anyone like that."

"Do you not remember the nights you wondered the streets, the hours in the back of your car?"

"No, I don't. So if you would please excuse us, we'll be leaving now." Casey shoved past the tall man, dragging Derek along with her.

"Don't come crawling back to me when that guy learns about your past!" the man yelled as Derek and Casey slammed and locked their doors.

"It would be nice if _I _could find out about my past first." Casey thought out loud.

"You're not going back there to talk to him." Derek gave her an authoritative look.

"I didn't plan on it. He gives em the creeps. I feel like I need to shower just after looking at him." Casey shivered, partly for effect, and partly for being cold.

"Well then lets go find a hotel." Derek started the engine and took off, placing as many miles as he could between them and the creep at the diner.

**A/N: Dun dun duuuuun....;) Review?**

**~Domi~**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Do NOT own.**

**A/N: First, I want to thank my new beta, Daisy617, you rock! And now I'm going to apologize for the long wait. College stuff, it's not fun. But I did get accepted to Univ. of Arkansas since the last chapter. So, woo! Anyways, hope you enjoy this!**

Derek pulled into a hotel parking lot. It didn't look to be top class, but it at least looked sanitary. He knew Casey was tired and so was he. Casey didn't even refuse Derek when he ordered her to go in with him. He didn't want anything to happen to the girl, and the best way to make sure of it was to bring her along.

"One double room please." Derek spoke to the woman behind the counter. She gave a judging look at the two before throwing a stack of papers his way.

"I want my own room." Casey demanded as Derek reached for a pen.

"Not with what just happened." Derek started filling out the papers. He thought most of it was useless information. Seriously, who needs to know what his shoe size was?

"It's not like I'm going to try and run away." Casey crossed her arms.

Derek's answer was "no", causing Casey to pout and walk off to a corner filled with postcards. Derek finished filling out the papers and handed them back to the judging woman.

"I'm sorry; we only have one room left, the Honeymoon Suite." The lady didn't look sorry at all. Derek paused to think a minute before speaking.

"Okay, I'll take it." The woman handed him the key, and he turned to see an unhappy Casey. There was no way she was going to share a bed with Derek, she was sure of it.

"I'm sleeping in the truck." Casey told him as he led the way out of the lobby.

"Oh no, you're not." Derek carried their bags to their room on the second floor. He opened the door to reveal a corny room you saw in weird movies with the deep red walls and heart shaped bed. Casey's face was in disbelief as she stepped over the threshold.

"There is no way. You did this on purpose!" Casey accused. She was absolutely livid.

"There was no way I could have! And why would I want to anyway?" Derek was in no way excited about the idea of having only one bed in the room.

"This place is atrocious!" Casey flipped the switch, hoping to find that the low red light would become brighter. Instead they just became redder.

"I'll sleep on the floor, you take the bed." Casey rolled her eyes as she went into the tiny bathroom. To her surprise, it looked normal. She searched through the place for towels, but there were none.

"Derek!" Casey emerged from the bathroom. "There aren't any towels."

"I'll be back," Derek said before he laid the last blanket for his pallet and left the room. He made his way back to the lobby where the uptight woman glared at him.

"Can I help you?" The glare never ceased.

"Yes, there don't seem to be any towels in our room." Derek told her. She rolled her eyes and went into a room behind the counter. She emerged moments later holding a stack of towels. A scowl was set tightly on her face as she passed the stack of towels to Derek. "Thank you." He muttered before walking away.

Derek went back to the room and found Casey on his laptop. Sitting the towels on the bed, he walked up behind her to see what she was doing. To his dismay there was only a blank Google page.

"I have your towels." He said, causing her to jump. She had been so emerged in thought that she didn't even hear him come in.

"Thanks." She said after regaining her composure. "I'm going to go shower then." She escaped into the bright lights of the bathroom as Derek took over the laptop.

He wanted to know more about her past. Partly for her benefit, but mostly for his. She had come out of nowhere, and he was quite curious. He typed her name and hometown into the search engine and was surprised by what he found. Page after page came up with articles and posters pleading for her return.

Derek searched into the police reports and found that she had been kidnapped the morning of her high school graduation. She hadn't been seen or heard from since. He didn't know why he hadn't seen this when he was looking for her mother's address. He must have had tunnel vision.

"It's all yours." Casey came out of a steamed filled bathroom. Derek quickly shut his laptop.

"Okay. Why don't you get some sleep?" Derek didn't want Casey to find out about that part of her past at the moment.

"Mmhm, sure." Casey flopped on the bed and grabbed the remote to the TV. Derek stood at the bathroom door for a minute as Casey turned on the TV and started channel surfing. "Are you going to shower? I'm starting to smell you over here." She joked. Derek just smirked before finally entering the bathroom to emerge himself in nice, comforting -cold? Apparently Casey had decided to use all the hot water without warning him.

"Casey!" Derek came out with only a towel wrapped around his waist. Casey's hand flew to her mouth, trying not to laugh at the angered expression on Derek's face.

"Yes?" She got out between giggles.

"Why did you use all the hot water?" His words were strained.

"Oopsies. I forgot to tell you." It was hard for Derek to believe her while she lay on the bed in a fit of giggles. 'At least she's happy', he thought.

"It's fine." He let her go of crime and reluctantly climbed back onto the ice cold water. The things he was doing for this girl.

When Derek had finished with his cold shower he made his way back into the main room. He saw Casey's figure asleep on the bed. Carefully, he made his way over to the pile of blankets he had formed into a pallet when they had arrived and began to lay down.

"You don't have to stay down there." He heard Casey say. At first he thought she might have been talking in her sleep. But upon closer inspection he found that she was looking at him.

"No, it's fine. You keep the bed, I'll stay down here." Derek finished lowering himself on the floor before Casey spoke again.

"I don't wanna be alone." It was barely a whisper, but Derek heard it.

"I'm right here."

"No, I don't want to be alone in the bed. I'm scared because I barely know anything. What I do know is that you have been here for me so far. So I want you to sleep up here." Derek was shocked by her statement, but not nearly as shocked as Casey was by her own words.

Derek swallowed hard before he spoke. "Okay." He got off the floor and climbed into the opposite side of the bed, working to keep his distance from the sleeping girl next to him.

**A/N: Hmm....any thoughts?**

**~Domi~**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Nope, never have/will I own Life With Derek.**

**A/N: Sorry for the wait as always. High school. Bleh. Anyways I hope those of you still reading will enjoy this!**

Derek woke up with warmth pressed against him. He reveled in the happiness he felt and tried to fall back asleep before he realized where he was and who was pressed against him. He gently unwrapped his arm from Casey's waist, trying his best not to wake her.

"Mmm..." Casey rolled over and blinked at Derek.

"Morning." He half smiled and climbed out of the bed. A frown formed on Casey's face.

"What time is it?" She rubbed her eyes.

"Nine. We need to get going if we want to make it to your mom's by this evening." Derek said, unzipping his suitcase.

"Oh." Casey hadn't even been thinking about her mom. Her mind had been on how nice it would be to cuddle up to Derek and go back to sleep. "Okay." She got out of the bed and stood next to Derek and the suitcase.

Derek didn't know what was up with Casey or his own emotions. He had just met the girl and felt oddly protective of her. Casey had changed her mood after the run in at the diner, and Derek couldn't be more pleased.

The two got dressed and checked out of the hotel. Derek made a stop by a McDonalds outside of town for breakfast. He would do anything to avoid the diner they had visited the previous night. After that they were back on the course to find Casey's mom.

Derek had been battling whether or not to tell Casey about the information he had found before taking a shower. He wasn't sure she could handle it. The ride was silent again as Casey messed with the radio every few minutes.

One of the things that bothered Casey the most about not remembering her past was not knowing anything that had happened with her friends. She remembered Julia, her best friend since the first grade. They had done everything together. What had happened? Casey had been torturing herself with questions like these the entire ride.

"How much farther?" Casey asked around one that afternoon.

"Not much, we should be there by four." He told her. Derek was glad she would be getting answers, but he didn't want to give her up. He knew he had to tell her that he had grown to have some sort of feelings for her before it was too late.

"Good." Casey rested her head against the window. She had been stealing glances at the man driving all day. The way he had acted protectively over her made her feel for him. She didn't want to tell him; she would sound like a foolish little girl. He had a daughter and a life to get back to. She didn't know why he was even doing this for her.

"So, I found out some more information." Derek said. The quiet had been deafening.

"Really?" Casey perked up. All she really wanted was to find out about her past.

"Um, yeah." Derek cleared his throat. "I found out that you had been kidnapped, nobody really knows what happened, and the case went cold." Derek finally told her.

Casey stayed silent on the other side of the truck. That had been something she wasn't expecting. She thought that she probably had a falling out with her mom, but kidnapping had never crossed her mind. She lived in a town where things like that just didn't happen.

"S-so nobody knows who did it?" Derek could see the fear in her eyes.

"No, they never had any leads." Derek's tone was sad. He hated to have to be the one to tell her this.

"Oh." Casey couldn't think of anything else to say. She had been kidnapped, and everyone had given up searching for her.

The conversation in the truck came to a screeching halt. Neither one of them liked it. Casey was at a loss for words and Derek was afraid of upsetting the girl sitting next to him. He wondered why he had even said anything.

Casey wasn't sure if she wanted to go home now. It would open up too much, and she didn't have any of the answers people would want. She was seriously debating telling Derek to just turn around, but that would do her no good. The trip would have been for nothing.

"We're here." Derek said as they passed a sign welcoming them to the town.

"She still lives here?" Casey asked. "In the same house?"

"Yeah." Derek drove slowly through the streets.

"Take a left here." Casey directed. Derek did as he was told and turned the truck smoothly down the street. Casey spotted the house she hadn't seen in years, though it only seemed like a few days to her.

"I'm home." She said as she threw off her seatbelt and jumped out the door.

Derek followed, though much slower, to the door. When he caught up with her she was impatiently ringing the doorbell. Derek caught her arm, stopping the excessive ringing. A few moments later a woman appeared at the door. Casey recognized her as her mother.

"Can I help you?" her mom asked, wiping her hands on her jeans before looking up. "Casey?" Her eyes were wide and on the verge of tears.

"Mom." Casey's voice was filled with emotion.

"What? How? Oh God, Lizzie!" Her mom yelled. Seconds later a teenage girls joined them. She looked from her shocked mother to the two standing in from of them.

"Casey?!?" Lizzie's voice was full of shock and happiness.

"Lizzie!" Casey had tears freely flowing from her eyes now. She couldn't believe so much time had passed, or how much she had missed of her sister's life.

"How are you here? We thought you were-" Lizzie cut herself off. Her mom always got upset when she would mention Casey. She had disappeared and was never heard from since. Everyone presumed she was dead, and the town held a memorial.

"Dead?" Casey finished for her sister. "I figured as much. But I don't remember anything from the night before graduation until a few days ago." Casey warned her.

"Who's this?" Lizzie had only just noticed Derek standing off to the side.

"Derek. He helped me-oof!" Casey was tackled with a hug from her mom.

"I'm so glad you're alive, I always knew you were!" Her mother said before letting her go.

"How did you meet Derek?" Lizzie asked skeptically.

"I woke up in his house. He said he saved me from the streets the night before." Casey explained. "He helped me get here."

"But you don't remember him actually saving you from the streets." Lizzie grew more skeptical.

"No. Why?" Casey seemed confused, but Derek knew where this was headed.

"NO! It wasn't-I mean I didn't-I had no idea who she was and just saw her get attacked out of my apartment window." Derek explained.

"How do we know this?" Lizzie asked. "Maybe you've had this whole thing planned from the beginning."

"I swear!" Derek raised his hands.

"Why didn't you call the police then?" Lizzie narrowed her eyes.

"I-I-I didn't think of it." Derek lamely defended.

"Derek, what's going on?" Casey didn't know what to believe. She trusted Derek, but her sister had valid points. Had she been with her kidnapper the whole time?

**A/N: Que creepy music here.**

**~Domi~**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own LWD.**

**A/N: So sorry it has taken me AGES to finally update. But life has been crazy. I'm having a baby, in a serious relationship, trying to work. But I hope you forgive me and still want to read this! Please enjoy!**

* * *

"Casey, I swear I would never do anything like that," Derek defended. He should have seen something like this coming. What had he been thinking to begin with?

"How do I know?" Casey asked. "I just met you and I don't remember anything from before that."

"I can promise you," he said. "What I told you is the truth."

"Can you prove it?" Lizzie asked.

"Yes." Derek was slightly relieved that they were giving him a chance. "You can call my ex-girlfriend and my boss."

"Mom, you and Casey go inside," Lizzie ordered, "I need to talk to Derek alone."

"Come on Mom," Casey led her tearful mother into the house, leaving Lizzie and Derek alone.

"Listen, I just-"

"No, you listen," Lizzie cut Derek off. "These past years have been hard on my mom. She thought we had lost Casey and now you're brining her back and things are starting to look pretty suspicious."

"I know, but I just want what's best for Casey," Derek began to explain. "I just met her a few days ago and I thought she was a real pain in my ass. But she's grown on me. And I want to get to the bottom of what happened."

"And how do you expect to do that?" Lizzie crossed her arms across her chest.

"I don't exactly know yet," Derek ran a hand through his hair, "but there was this guy that recognized Casey at this diner."

"Someone recognized her and you didn't question him?" Lizzie asked incredulously.

"He was creepy and scared Casey," Derek told her, "I wasn't sticking around to become buddies with him."

"That's just fantastic," sarcasm dripped from her every word.

"But I think I know what she had been up to," Derek said in more of a whisper.

"What do you mean?" Lizzie asked.

"Well, I think she was in a prostitution ring," Lizzie gasped at Derek's accusation.

"She would never do that!" Lizzie exclaimed.

"Maybe not willingly," he told her,"but I think she was forced into it."

"Casey wouldln't let soemthing like that happen to her," she said.

"There are people larger than her with weapons. Anything can happen," Derek explained.

"I don't know what to think," Lizzie said. "It's all too much- Casey being back and you telling me all of this."

"I'm sorry," Derek mumbled. "I just thought you'd want to know my theory.

"Yeah, I appreciate it, but I just don't think my mom can take it," she said.

"You should talk to her," Derek said. "Explain things. It'll help her.

"She won't care. She's just happy that Casey is back and she's safe," Lizzie told him.

"I understand," Derek gave up on trying to get Lizzie to help.

"Well thanks for bringing her back," Lizzie said.

"Oh, no problem," Derek smiled. "I guess I need to get going then."

"No, please stay," Lizzie said, "at least for dinner."

"Do you believe I'm not the one who kidnapped her now?" Derek asked, slightly amused.

"Yeah, I believe you. Lets go inside, it's kinda cold out here," Lizzie opened the door to let Derek in.

"Thanks," Derek gave a small smile and followed her inside.

"Mom, I invited Derek to stay for dinner," Lizzie announced. Her mom and older sister were sitting on the couch, both with tears running down their faces.

"That's great!" Nora jumped up. "Thank you so much for bringing her back to me," she wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him into a hug. "How can I ever repay you?"

"There's no need, seriously, I was happy to help," Derek said, his cheeks turning a bit red.

"So where are you going to stay tonight?" Casey asked.

"I'll probably just head home," Derek told her, "I've done as you asked and delivered you safely to your family. Looks like my job is done.

"Why don't you stay here and rest?" Casey suggested.

"Yes, you must be exhausted. Casey said you came all the way from New York," Nora said.

"I can't, I really should get back to work," Derek really wanted to stay. He had grown to care about Casey, but he was being polite.

"Please stay," Casey pleaded.

"Okay," Derek smiled, "but just for tonight."

"Well I guess I better get to work on dinner," Nora said, heading to the kitchen.

"Can I help?" Casey asked.

"Why don't you rest?" Lizzie suggested. "You must be exhausted too."

"I'm fine," Casey said. "Can I please help?"

"Of course," Nora smiled, "I'd love to have you help me."

A few hours later the four sat around the dining room table. Food and laughter filled the table as everyone ate and got caught up. Lizzie told Casey about her high school life and how her senior year was going. Derek told stories of his teen years in the city. They were all getting to know each other and the conversation flowed easily.

"That was amazing. Thank you," Derek said after the table had been cleared. "Can I help with the dishes?"

"No, no, you go get ready for bed," Nora ordered, "Lizzie can do the dishes."

"Where is he going to sleep?" Lizzie asked.

"He can stay with me in my room," Casey offered.

"Wonderful!" Nora smiled. "I'll see you two in the morning."

"Goodnight," Derek smiled and followed Casey to her room.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, so I'm going to try and finish this up before little Sterling gets here in December. You guys gonna hold me to that?**

**~Domi~**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own LWD. Sadly.**

**A/N: I'm having a boy, due Christmas day. His name is Sterling Wickliffe *insert incredably long last name here* In other news, here's a new chapter. Please enjoy. :)**

* * *

"Nice room," Derek smirked as they entered Casey's room. It was one of those rooms you would see in _Better Home and Garden_ magazine. Everything was in its perfect place. It wasn't what you would expect of a teenage girl, but it's what you would expect of Casey.

"It's just like I left it," Casey's voice came out in a whisper as she took in her surroundings. In her mind it had felt like just a weekend at her friend's house had went by. But she knew it had been years, and she felt it. She couldn't explain it, but it made her want to cry.

"Come on Case, lets get some sleep," Derek said. He knew she was emotionally spent for the day. And as happy as he was to have more time with the beautiful woman, he wanted her to get the rest she so desperately needed.

"I don't want to," Casey told him.

"You need to get some rest," Derek ordered.

"But I have so much going on in my head, I couldn't possibly get any sleep," she sighed as she sat on her bed.

"At least try," Derek pleaded, but his efforts were politely ignored.

"Besides, we need to figure out what happened to me," Casey was determined. After she had found out about what Derek had discovered about her past, she wanted to know what happened. She needed to.

"You were kidnapped, and now you're safe at home," Derek said. He was just as curious to find out what had happened to her, but at the moment he just wanted her to get some sleep.

"But there's more than that!" Casey pressed on.

"No there's not," Derek dismissed her.

"Don't lie Derek," Casey's tone was strong and in control, "you know there's more to it. What about that guy at the diner? Or the car you saw drop me off across from your apartment?"

"Casey, please, just get some sleep," Derek begged, "we can talk about this in the morning."

"Fine," Casey gave in.

"I'll go change," Derek said, leaving Casey alone in her room.

Casey opened her dresser to pick out her favorite old pair of flannel pajamas. She dug around for a few minutes before she remembered that had been what she was wearing the night before graduation.

A sharp pain shot through her head. She saw flashes of scenes of her room from years before as she got ready for bed. Anticipation for the next days event rushed through her, causing her not to get any sleep as she tossed and turned. Then there was a noise at her window. She thought it was the tree that scratched across her window on a regular basis, but then there were shadows, and hooded figures creeped into her room. She tried to scream, but fear paralyzed every part of her, rendering her speechless. The figures grabbed and gagged her before lowering her from the window ungracefully.

As if it was a dream, Casey was back in her room. The night she had been kidnapped came back to her. She remembered the two hooded men. She could even taste the disgusting taste the gag had left in her mouth. Unable to take the painful memories, she burst into tears just as Derek re-entered the room.

"What's wrong?" Derek ran over to a sobbing Casey and wrapped her in his arms.

"I-I remember," she managed to get out, "I remember that night."

"What night?" Derek asked.

"The night the men came and took me. I was so scared, I couldn't even scream. I was so helpless," she sobbed into his chest.

"It's okay, calm down, I'm here," Derek comforted her, "I'm here for you."

"Thank you," Casey began to calm down. After a few minutes she managed to stop the tears and talk coherently. She recounted what she could remember to Derek.

"This is a good thing," Derek told her, "you're getting your memory back."

"Please don't leave me," Casey said. He was caught by surprise at her request, but was happy for it nonetheless.

"Never," Derek agreed, "I'll always be here for you."

"Thank you," Casey said again before turning her head up to him with pleading eyes.

Derek leaned down and closed the space between their lips, kissing her softly yet passionately. He knew he was going to keep his promise. He could never leave this woman, no matter how crazy, damaged, or beat up she was, she would always be amazing to him.

* * *

**A/N: So what did ya think?**

**~Domi~**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own LWD.**

**A/N: So guess what!...nothing really. Hope you enjoy this!**

* * *

Casey woke up in Derek's arms the next morning. She loved the feeling. She wished it could last forever and that she'd never have to move. But she was only able to enjoy the comfort for a few minutes before Derek woke up. He smiled at her once he opened his eyes and she snuggled into his chest, not wanting to move. Casey didn't want to face the day. She wanted to find out who had kidnapped her, but then again she didn't. It was confusing to her, and she just wanted to go back to sleep.

"Come on Case, we need to get up," Derek told her. She just snuggled closer to him.

"I don't wanna," she mumbled.

"Too bad," he said. Derek managed to pick Casey up bridal style.

"Der-ek!" Casey groaned. "Put me down!"

"No way Princess," he said, opening the door and carrying her downstairs to the kitchen.

"Good morning!" Nora greeted as Derek sat Casey down in a kitchen chair.

"Good morning Ms. McDonald," Derek smiled. "What's for breakfast? It smells amazing in here."

"Thank you Derek! I'm fixing Casey's favorite; chocolate chip pancakes, scrambled eggs, sliced peaches, and orange juice," Nora explained.

"Sounds great!" Derek said. Casey couldn't help but roll her eyes at him.

"Derek, would you please go wake Lizzie?" Nora asked. "Her room is across from Casey's."

"Sure," Derek agreed and headed upstairs, leaving Casey alone with her mom.

"So how did you sleep last night?" Nora asked Casey.

"Amazing, I missed my bed," Casey told her.

"I'm so glad you're back baby," her mom moved from the stove to hug her.

"I'm glad I'm back too mom," Casey said. She felt bad, knowing that she was going to be leaving soon to go find who had kidnapped her. It broke her heart knowing that she would be leaving her again after just a short time of being back.

The sweet moment was interrupted by a loud scream from upstairs and something hit the ground. The two McDonald women ran up to Lizzie's room to see what was wrong. They found Derek crumpled on the floor and Lizzie standing in a defensive stance.

"What happened?" Nora asked.

"I'm sorry!" Lizzie said. "He scared me and I accidentally hurt him."

"Oh, Derek," Casey knelt by the man. "Are you okay?"

"'M fine," he managed to say.

"Are you sure?" Nora asked, helping him stand up.

"Yeah," Derek told her. "I'll be okay."

"I'm so sorry Derek!" Lizzie frantically apologized.

"It's okay," Derek said. He stumbled out of her room and went to the bathroom down the hall.

"Come on girls," Nora said. "You two get ready and I'll check on Derek."

"Okay," Casey and Lizzie said together and left the room.

Several hours later Derek was fully recovered and sitting outside with Casey. Nora and Lizzie were in town shopping for the party they were having that night. Casey knew ti was typical behavior for her mom, but she thought it was all a little over the top. But Casey decided to let her mom have fun.

"So how are we going to go about finding who kidnapped me?" Casey asked.

"I'm not sure yet," Derek told her. "We don't have much to go on."

"Just my little bit of memory doesn't give us much," Casey said. "Do you think I'll start remembering more?"

"I don't know," Derek rubbed his temple. "Hopefully you will. It'll help us out more."

"Should we tell my mom that I"m starting to remember?"

"That's up to you," he said.

"I don't think I will," Casey told him. "I don't think she could take knowing what all happened to me. I want to spare her of that."

"Okay, then we won't tell her."

* * *

**A/N: Thoughts?**

**~Domi~**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Life With Derek. I think we get that by now.**

**A/N: So...hope you all enjoy this! It'll be coming to an end soon-ish.**

* * *

Casey was getting ready for her mom's party later that evening. She had decided to wear her graduation dress that she had never gotten the chance to wear. It was a shiny black halter top that fell just above her knees. She twirled after slipping it on, remembering the shopping trip she had taken with her mother and Lizzie to find the perfect dress. It had hugged every fine curve of her body, but now hung a bit loose. She couldn't believe she had lost so much weight.

Deciding not to ponder on it too much now she pulled out the white shoe box from the top of her closet and sat on the edge of her bed. Opening the box she pulled out a black pump with silver roses down the side. She had fawned over these shoes for months and saved up every last penny to buy them. She slid the pump on her left foot and admired it. Her foot looked a bit scrawny, but still filled out the pump perfectly. She took out the right shoe and slid it on as well. Casey stood up, easily gaining her balance and walked over to her vanity, taking a seat in front of the mirror.

She grabbed her brush and began pulling her hair up into a ponytail. She decided that it was too casual and tore the rubber band out of her hair. She opened the bottom drawer on the right and pulled out her curling iron. She plugged it in and re-combed her hair as it warmed up. Her hair was naturally wavy, but she wanted barrel curls, like the ones you see on cute blond headed little girls. Once the curling iron was good and hot she began putting perfect curls in her hair. She was finished within fifteen minutes and pulled the top part of her curls into a sparkly silver butterfly clip on the top of her head.

Now it was time for makeup. Her face was no longer full and rosy as before. She was extremely pale, and thin. Her old makeup was too dark now. She skipped the foundation and concealer and went for vamping up her eyes. She applied a shimmery blue eyeshadow, just enough eyeliner, and a coat of mascara. She grabbed her favorite light pink lipstick and ran it over her still plump lips.

Casey wasn't completely satisfied with her look, but she decided to ignore it for now. She got up and went to the standing jewelry box to pull out her pearls. They were real pearls her Grandma McDonald had given her for her sweet sixteen. She rarely wore them for fear of damage or losing them. She pulled them out of their little white box and placed them on her neck, nest she pulled out the earrings and put them in their place in her ears.

She wasn't sure she was ready to face her old world yet. She just wanted to stay in her room for a few days and try to figure everything out. It was so confusing not being able to remember the past few years. She stood staring out of her second floor window for what seemed like ages. Finally a knock on the door brought her back. "Come in," she spoke to whomever was behind the door. She expected it to be Lizzie coming to tell her that guests were arriving. But she was wrong.

"Um, can we talk?" It was a male voice, one she had come to know very well in the past few days.

"Hello Derek," Casey turned from her view out the window and smiled at the man. She wouldn't admit it, but she had got all dolled up for him.

"Oh, wow," he was caught off guard at her looks. He had only seen her in jeans or a conservative dress, nothing like the stunning beauty radiating off of her now.

"What?" Casey was confused.

"You look stunning," Derek managed a complement.

"Thank you," a small smile graced Casey's lips, "you wanted to talk?"

"Oh, um," Derek had completely forgotten what he wanted to talk to her about. Deciding it would come to him later he left it alone. "We can save it for later. Your mom says that guests should be arriving soon and she wants us all downstairs to greet them."

Casey nodded, accepting that she would have to save a conversations he wanted to have with the well dressed Derek for later. She followed him out of her bedroom and down the stairs to where her mother and sister were tying up the last few ends that would make the party run smoothly.

"Do you need any help?" Derek offered Nora, who was trying to carry for trays of food at once out to the backyard.

"Oh yes, thank you," Nora smiled as Derek relieved her of two trays and opened the back door for her.

Casey watched a sher sister stirred a pitcher of sweet tea. It had been their favorite drink growing up. Every day after school they'd have a glass of sweet tea and no bake cookies. She wondered if Lizzie had carried on the tradition without her.

"Are there any no bake cookies?" Casey asked, causing Lizzie to look up from the sweet tea.

"Um, no, I couldn't get them the way you always did. I hope the sweet tea will taste the same though." Casey knew this was her time to ask her question so she went for it, "have you had sweet tea and no bake cookies since I've been gone?"

"No," Lizzie's face fell.

Casey was trying to find words when the doorbell rang. She instinctively turned and opened the door and was greeted with the face of her best friend, Violet.

* * *

**A/N: So? Thoughts anyone?**

**~Domi~**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own LWD. Sadly.**

**A/N: So I hope you enjoy this! :)**

* * *

It had been years since Violet had seen Casey, and Nora didn't tell anyone the reason for the get together. Both women stared at each other in shock. After a few seconds the shock turned into joy and tears as the two hugged.

The process repeated as guest after guest arrived. Everybody was shocked that Casey was back. They all talked about how their lives were going and Casey felt a little out of place. She had missed out on so much and didn't have any stories of her own to tell except for her small adventure with Derek.

Eventually everyone was sitting in the backyard eating and talking, but Casey had secluded herself in a corner with Derek. She felt awkward around everyone and just wanted to be around the man that knew what was going on. He had got up to get something to drink for the both of them and she stared off into space.

_At once it was like she had transported to somewhere else. She was in the back of a van, a big man was giving her instructions on what to do. Stay quiet, act like you enjoy it, and come straight back. The face was familiar. She knew where he was from and who he was. He was the man who had kidnapped her and kept her drugged so she wouldn't fight back. _

_She was feisty, they hadn't expected that, but they knew they couldn't let her go because she had seen their faces. It's like all at once she just remembered everything. At least everything she could. They had kidnapped her and forced her into a prostitution ring and kept her drugged to keep her from fighting back and running away._

She was back in her mother's backyard now. Derek had just arrived with sweet tea, and she had to tell him everything. He handed her the drink, but she just ignored it and dragged him inside and up to her room.

"What the hell are you doing?" he asked completely confused.

"I remember! I remember everything! I know who kidnapped me, and what they did to me, we can find them now!" she was excited. It was like a huge weight had been lifted and she could breathe again.

"Well tell me then," he said, getting a bit excited himself.

"It was the guy from the diner who had kidnapped me, but he gave me to these men, two of them. They had a warehouse thing where they kept girls like me. The ones that had tried to fight back were drugged, that's why I don't remember most of the stuff. And they sold us for sex almost every night. I'm luck I got away, I'm lucky you save me," a tear rolled down her cheek as she hugged him. She was so thankful that he had seen her that night and helped her.

"That's good. Do you know how to find these men? We can talk to the police, and they can help us," he told her. He was so happy that she remembered, but sad that she had to remember. If he could he would make all the pain go away

"Yeah, I know how to find them. But we have to be careful. They'll be looking for you. They know I'm gone and that someone helped me. They always know. They'll want to kill you and get me back," she was beginning to panic, she didn't want anything to happen to Derek, he was her savior.

"Don't worry, we'll make sure that nothing happens," he promised. "Just go back outside and enjoy the company. Tomorrow we'll contact NYPD and you can talk to them."

"Okay, thank you Derek," she gave him a small kiss. "You're the best."

"No problem," he said, remembering what he wanted to talk about earlier, "go have fun." He knew that the conversation would have to wait until everything was settled. He had to make sure that she was safe first.

Casey went back outside and started talking to the people that had come to the party. She was so happy to see a bunch of people she had went to school with, and a lot of her family as well. She talked to them, knowing that things would be better soon. As long as she could stay away from the guys who had taken her last time.

Once the evening was coming to an end Casey said her goodbyes and went back upstairs. She found Derek setting on her bed in a pair of pajama pants, reading a book. His back was to her so she sunck her way over and wrapped her arms around his waist and gave him a kiss on the cheek. She had to admit that she had feelings for this man, she just hoped that he felt the same back and would stay with her. Only time would tell.

* * *

**A/N: Thoughts?**

**~Domi~**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own LWD.**

**A/N: Sorry it's been ages. Life has been crazy! Please enjoy though!**

* * *

Morning came and Derek made sure Casey was up bright and early. The two got ready and started planning their next move. Within the next few hours Lizzie and Nora were up and wondering what the two were doing at the dining table.

"Good morning you two," Nora greeted, "you're up early."

"Yeah, we were just going over some things that we need to get done," Casey told her mom.

"Well don't worry about it so early in the morning, what do you want for breakfast?"

"I'm not hungry," Casey said.

"You need to eat," Lizzie told her as she sat down next to her sister.

"Fine," Casey wasn't up for fighting about it.

"How about eggs and bacon?" Nora suggested.

"That sounds delicious," Derek smiled.

Nora got to work on breakfast while Casey, Lizzie, and Derek talked at the kitchen table. Nora was so happy to have them all there, her home had seemed bare the past few years without Casey there. She had also come to adore Derek over the past few days.

Once breakfast was fixed, they all ate and eventually they all left the table. Nora had went upstairs to get dressed, Lizzie had went to take a shower, and Derek and Casey had left to finish planning. By noon they had a complete plan of action and were getting ready to leave.

"Mom, me and Derek are going to go out for a while," Casey told her mom before they left. She was sad that they were leaving, but she knew they had to find out what had happened or she wouldn't have any closer.

"Okay Sweetie, be care," Nora kissed her daughter's forehead, "I love you."

"Love you too, Mom."

Casey and Derek left and headed to their first destination. Once they had made it back to the little diner they had ate at not long ago they went to talk to the waitress. It was hard to get information about the men, but with a lot of convincing and Casey telling her story the short, petite woman finally gave up what she knew. It was enough to get Casey and Derek to their next location.

While the two drove to a small warehouse just a few miles away they were talking about what had happened between them. It was awkward at first. Casey wasn't sure she was ready for a relationship, and Derek didn't want to push her.

"I just want to know if you have feelings for me," Derek asked.

"Of course I do, I just don't know if I can handle them right now."

"I can help you Casey, if you're willing. If not then I don't want to push you to something that you don't feel comfortable doing."

"I need some time to think," Casey told him and after that they were silent.

They finally made it to the warehouse in a sleazy part of town and found who they were looking for. Three big burly biker looking guys came out of a door, carrying black duffel bags and dragging a girl with them. Casey felt sick to her stomach.

_She felt something tug at her mind and it was like she was thrown back five years. She was at the warehouse still, but instead of being with Derek she was the girl being dragged across the pavement, screaming as loud as she could. No one could hear her, and if by some miracle they did they couldn't help. The guys would put a bullet through her head and the unlucky bystander. _

_She felt something hit her head and everything was black. When she opened her eyes again she only saw the inside of a van. She could hear the guys talking up front and didn't like what she was hearing, they were taking her to New York, and she was being handed off to some other guy. Some guy named 'Tony'. She felt sick, this was wrong, all wrong._

"Casey, are you okay?" Derek was trying to wake her up.

"I'm fine," Casey felt relief that she wasn't there anymore. "I know those are the guys that took me to New York, and they gave me to a guy named Tony. They got payed at least five grand."

"Okay, we should really call the police," Derek told her.

"It won't work," Casey said, "we don't know enough to get them."

"We have a girl that has been missing for five years, that's plenty! The police are good, they know what they're doing! They can help."

"I don't know," Casey said, she felt torn. She wanted this to be over, but she knew it wasn't safe for anyone to get the police involved.

"Please Casey," Derek pleaded.

"Okay, but only if you stay with me," Casey gave in.

"I'll never leave your side, I promise," Derek told her. He meant what he said. He would be there for her no matter what.

"Thank you."

"Anytime," Derek said, leaning over and kissing her. "So is it official?"

"What?" Casey smiled.

"Us."

"You could say that," Casey said, kissing him on the cheek.

* * *

**A/N: Thoughts?**

**~Domi~**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own LWD.**

**A/N: Sorry it's been so long. I did have my baby, so I've just recently been getting back into writing. Here is the last chapter, I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

Derek had made a call to the police on their way back to Casey's. When they arrived they told Nora and Lizzie everything, then not long after the police showed up and Casey told them everything that she knew. They stationed a few police officers around the neighborhood while they planned their course of action. They wanted to make sure she was safe.

Casey was shaking, she was scared out of her mind. How were they going to get these guys? Would they succeed? The entire day seemed to drag on, she just wanted to get a call from the police officer that she had told everything to saying that they had the guys and that things were going to be okay.

It was two in the evening the next day when Casey finally got that call. A rush of relief flowed through her and she finally felt like there was a weight lifted off her shoulders. Nora, Lizzie and Derek all hugged her and assured her that everything would be okay.

The next few months was a long process of court dates and facing her fears. It took everything she had, and then some. She was so thankful that she had her mom, sister, and Derek there by her side the entire time.

Finally, things were over. Tony had gotten what he deserved, along with all of those in business with him. Derek had traveled back and forth between Casey and his home with his daughter and business, and now he wanted Casey to come back with him. He wanted to have a family with her, he wanted her to be happy.

Casey agreed to go back with Derek, but he had to promise that they would visit her family at least twice a month. She had fallen in love with Derek, he had been there for her even when she didn't want him to be.

"Casey," Derek caught her attention right before they were to leave to go back to New York.

"Yeah?" she turned around to find him on one knee in the middle of the kitchen. "Oh God."

"Will you marry me?"

"Yes!" she squealed and he stood up to kiss her.

* * *

**A/N: There will be a sequal to this, though it will be a while before it's up. So just keep an eye out for it. And, I would love to hear you thoughts on this story!**

**-Domi**


End file.
